User talk:Azulaarance
Editing pages Firstly, welcome to PvXwiki and thank you for contributing to the community. I have taken notice of your recent edits, and I would like to advise that you use the Show preview button when editing pages rather than hitting Save page each time you make a change. This will prevent unnecessary flooding of the Recent Changes page. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 07:49, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Ok will do, btw please check out my build Azulaarance 07:50, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::No them BaineTheBotter 07:51, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::Excuse me? I dont understand what your saying Azulaarance 07:53, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::You will eventually :D-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:13, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I seriously doubt that :P Now, who wants to my friends :D Azulaarance 10:56, 10 June 2008 (EDT) New Signature If anyone reads this, I just thought you should know. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 17:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) : This should do it. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 17:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Kay, interesting... :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::: you people talk funny :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 14:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ups? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: thumbs? [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 14:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Indenting Use colons (:). — Skakid 15:03, 11 June 2008 (EDT) : I though so, but on that page keeping them on different sides seemed to be the way of splitting 2 sets of comments [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:08, 11 June 2008 (EDT) So.. Builds huh? [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 15:08, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Cake huh? [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::Pie huh? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:35, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::: It's all good :) I'm a pie man myself :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 07:06, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Can't be cake man because it's a lie :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:08, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::: But but but i just had cake :( [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 07:10, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::LIES! xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:48, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Welcome —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:22, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :The week and a half is up, some people suck..others dont :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 23:58, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Azula Sounds familar and i don't know why, its creeping me out O.o Dark Chaos △| 19:04, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :I dont know, azul is blue in spanish :) i just added an a :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 09:16, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Contest Hasn't started yet. My guess is he will have to make a change to make the path, but idk. But it doesn't start until he says, and then you have 24 hrs. ~~ 14:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) : I have gotten very far, it's quite fun and it is quite challaging. I think i have gotten to the end, cause it says to be continued o.O [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 14:36, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::ok. ~~ 14:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Anyway, you cant do it can you o.O arent you an admin? [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 14:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah. ~~ 14:46, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Then y do you care o.O, anyway after this is over i will maybe make a contest like this, i mean, i dont know if anyone knows i am around, but it will give me an excuse to learn a little wiki code :P [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 14:47, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh i dont care, but I didnt think he had set it all up yet. Maybe he did, idk. ~~ 14:49, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I think he has a little more to go, i dont know if he expect anyone to get as far as i did, cause to be continued means that there is more to come :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 14:50, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I found that page too, meh. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:17, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Find any page after it? cause i have hit a dead end. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 17:31, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Nope. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:17, 19 August 2008 (EDT)